Paradise Circus
by DarkAngelBlackWings
Summary: James Carstairs has finally been accepted into Nephelim Academy, a place he promised his parents he would attend. When he arrives, he grows to meet and like new people, however nobody warned him about his pushy, slightly cruel roommate. HERONSTAIRS. AU/AH.
1. Nephilim Academy

_**Okay let me explain. I go on and off alot, I know xD**_

_**I have not had inspiration to write in months. At all. I woke up one morning with this idea in my head and I knew I had to get it down. Heronstairs all the way! I know there is no Heronstairs in this chapter, but there will be ! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy, this was a pain in the ass to write xD**_

_**xxx**_

_**DarkAngelBlackWings. **_

_**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: **_

_**About Today - The National. **_

* * *

Jem didn't expect this would happen; but there it was, written in cursive font.

_James Carstairs, after considering your application, there is a spot for you at Nephilim Academy…_

He didn't need to read anymore. Joy flowed through him. His past mother and father would have been so proud. He scanned the paper in his hands again. He smiled slightly to himself. As much as this excited him, he couldn't help the slither of anxiety that coiled within him. This means he would have to move to London. He had been to London before, he had lived there for a few years after his parents had died; and then when his uncle called for him, he moved back to Shanghai and lived with him. For the past year he had schooled here, and was used to the surroundings.  
Not only that, what of his appearance? Most males his age had at least some muscle, Jem was tall and thin. Add that to his slightly tilted eyes and the silver colouring to his features, and he would surely be considered a freak.  
_And to be pulled out of home to be put in a different country again_… He bit his lip slightly.

However he knew he would attend. He wanted to. He needed to.

Jem tucked the paper into his pocket. He smiled to himself again before heading upstairs to begin packing.

* * *

The campus was a lot bigger than he expected. There were people scattered everywhere, chatting amongst themselves.  
Jem's hand tightened on his violin case, his eyes scanning the place. He followed the cobblestone path up to the large white building, pushing the large door open lightly. He stepped inside to see what looked like a large office, but however more people were crowded inside the area, chatting quietly. Jem also noticed the uniform – some kids wore the grey blazer over their white button up shirts - he did – and some did not. He was minority, and this made him further more uncomfortable.

Jem looked around, unsure of that to do. He coughed softly and observed his surroundings awkwardly.  
Suddenly a short girl was standing in front of him, wide Sapphire eyes staring up at him, fascinated.  
"Are you James Carstairs?" Her voice feigned innocence – however it was silky, a roll on her vowels that he assumed wasn't all that sweet.  
"Um… yes. But I prefer Jem." Jem murmured quietly.  
"Ah, okay." She smiled – her lips that were bright red forming a perfect arch. "My name is Cecily Herondale, and I'll be guiding you through the school."  
Jem nodded slowly. "Right…"  
Jem took in her appearance. She wore the uniform, like he did – except she wore a skirt, and under that skirt, black tights and white slip on shoes. It made her look even more innocent, but he knew that was probably a lie. Her black hair flowed down her back, ending at her mid-back. That hair looked unbelievably clean, not a follicle out of place. Her blue eyes were rimmed with make-up, making them look sleek, and an almost appealing look to them in themselves.

Cecily removed a piece of paper from her pocket, and observed it for a few moments before popping it back in. "Your first class is English, but first, we need to take your things to your dorm."  
Jem inwardly sighed; he didn't mind English, but that was a more practical class then he had liked – his passion was music, and he was hoping to have that as an introduction class.

He followed Cecily through the crowds of people.

* * *

The room was large, but Jem knew there was a reason for that as it consisted of two single beds. He knew this meant he had a roommate, but he didn't know who and the thought made him slightly uneasy. His bed had crisp white sheets and a black pillow, whilst the other bed had twisted and tangled purple sheets, the pillow crinkled and half hanging out of the case. There were also handprints and footprints on the wall, marking it slightly. Against the wall were drawers, and across the room, another door that lead into a bathroom. The place was just to clean for Jem to feel comfortable – he felt like he couldn't touch anything.

Jem awkwardly placed his bag and violin on his bed – he was unsure if his roommate would appreciate it on the floor, so he decided against the idea of placing it there.  
"Oh," Cecily piped up from the doorway, "You get my brother."  
"Pardon?" Jem asked.  
"My brother. He is a Herondale as well, obviously." Cecily laughed – it was a lovely laugh, causing Jem to smile.  
"Right." Jem placed his hands in his pockets; he noticed Cecily staring at him, almost taking in his appearance, like he had done to her earlier. He shuffled slightly. Not one person here seemed foreign, so it made him feel like he was standing out.

"Anyway, are you going to be okay getting to class?" Cecily asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure I will be able to." Jem smiled.  
"Alright, I'll leave you to it." Cecily matched the smile and then left, her shoes making soft noises against the concrete floor outside the dorm.

* * *

Jem was wrong. He had wandered around searching for the class, to only arrive twenty minutes late to it. The teacher was already annoyed, glaring at Jem as he went to sit down in his seat. Jem sat at the far back of the class. As soon as he did he noticed he was the odd one out – people all sat in pairs, leaving him to be the only one to share two desks to himself. He shifted uncomfortably when he could feel everyone's eyes on. He knew how strange he looked – the silver hair and eyes was enough to draw people's gaze. He had already heard people murmuring slightly around him.

His eyes flicked the classroom. No foreigners. He could see a few people meeting his gaze, and he tried to avoid them. He noticed one of them was a pretty young girl sitting across from them. She had chocolate coloured curls that fell around her shoulders and chest, wide grey eyes that stared back at him with interest. Her lips – which had no make-up – were parted in a slight smile when she noticed he was staring back. Jem gave a small quick smile, and then noticed the person next to her.

His head was in a book, clearly not interested in whatever was going on in the world. He had angular features, prominent cheekbones and jaw. His charcoal coloured hair fell over his forehead, blocking Jem from seeing the colour of his eyes.

At that moment a girl turned to him; the girl sitting in the seat in front of him.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you Asian?" She asked softly. She was a mousy girl with hair a shade lighter than the girl across from him, with hazel eyes that seemed shy.  
"Yes, I am. My mother was Chinese…" Jem placed his pencil to the paper, "My father was English."  
"That explains your height." She smiled, "Because…. Chinese aren't very… tall." She flushed in embarrassment, but Jem waved it off.  
"No, they are not at all." He said softly.  
"Your hair is very blond too… well; I think its blond… is it?" She asked, tilting her head, her hair moving to the side.  
"Silver, but you can call it blond if you like." Jem began to write what he saw on the board.  
"Does that run in the family to?" She asked.  
"No." Jem answered shortly. He was growing uncomfortable with the conversation, especially as it was about the colour of his hair. "It's not…" He smiled slightly - he didn't want to upset the girl.  
"Oh…" The girl seemed disheartened but made a second attempt at conversation. "My name is Sophie…"  
"Jem." Jem smiled, "You have a lovely name."  
Sophie flushed, "Thank you."

"Excuse me, Miss Collins. Are you going to talk all day or actually pay attention? Because if you wish to just talk, I can send you outside." The teacher pointed to the door as though to prove a point.  
Sophie suddenly whipped around, her hands in her lap, "No sir, sorry sir."

Jem could tell this was going to be a long class.

* * *

The classes went for what seemed like forever. He had tried to avoid people, but he had had at least eight people question him on his hair colour, and each time he sighed softly and replied it ran in the family. Truth was it didn't, but he wasn't about to say that. One class he did end up enjoying was Music – it was run by a very funny but very destructive teacher. He was tall and clumsy, and the first thing that struck Jem was the bright orange colour of his hair. What made him smile was when the teacher asked the students if they could call him by his first name, 'Henry'.

But besides that, he had already received an English assignment. Jem walked towards the library, using on campus maps to guide him. It was dark, so oil lamps were lit to lighten the way.

When Jem finally arrived there, he quietly closed the door. He noticed students were still studying, books lied out in front of them like they never left class.  
It's eleven at night… Jem thought to himself as began heading down the aisle, searching for the topics he wanted. When he found the topic 'Classics' he began walking down that small aisle. The oil lamps were damp in this aisle, causing Jem not being able to see well at all. He skimmed his fingers along the books, stopping when he found the right one, when suddenly he heard something coming from the study room down the hall.

"Oh Will…. Not here….. We'll be caught…"  
"Isn't that the fun?"  
"This is… fun…?"  
"I owe you from last night, don't I?"

It sounded like a breathy female, and a placid male. Jem couldn't help his curiosity. He wanted to know what was going on. He slowly slid down the hall, pressing his ear to the door.

He could hear a string of moans and begs from the female voice. She sounded like she had been running a marathon, but instinct told him something else. Jem flushed; he knew the actions of sex and what to do, but he himself had never had a woman. Actually if people asked, he had never experienced a climax, though he wasn't rushing to experience one anyway.

Jem cracked the door open slightly by pressing his fingertips to the wood. He glanced inside. The oil lamps that hung in the room were dim, only showing him a clear view of the woman, but silhouetting the man slightly still. Jem's lips parted – the woman was the one from English. Not Sophie but the other girl, the girl with dark curls and gray eyes. However this time she was a lot more exposed. She sat on a desk, her body arching into a pair of fingers – the male's fingers – that were sinking into her two at a time. Her breasts were heaving, covered slightly by her hair that flowed down her body. Her body glistened with sweat as the male who was still masked by shadows worked on her body, one hand sliding up to cup her breast.

"A-Ah!" The woman threw her head back, her legs spreading wider, giving Jem a more full on view. To say this woman was aroused was an understatement. She was practically leaking onto the desk, her legs quivering as the males – 'Will' – fingers worked more rapidly on her private places. Jem watched in amazement at the way her body reacted, his own breath short.

"Tessa, you ought to be quieter, we'll be caught." Jem could practically hear the smirk in the male's voice.  
"Shut… up…" The girl – 'Tessa' – panted. Her body was rapidly becoming a mess of breaths and convulsions, moaning the male's name, gripping onto his arm as his fingers sunk deeper into her.  
"I can't…. I'm…" Suddenly the girl threw her head back and cried out, her body locking up as she seemed to become wetter, her thighs suddenly clenching around the man's hand. She was panting, her body still seeming to be throbbing. After a few moments, she slumped back, panting.  
"Are you alright?" The male asked.  
"We shouldn't have… done that here…"

At that moment Jem went to move – to turn away – he was uncomfortable with what this had done to his body. He felt a strange tingle and his body had grown hot. His skin was flushed – almost like the girl's. As he turned, his hand slammed against a shelf, knocking a book against the door with a soft thud, opening it more slightly. A sudden and panicked gasp could be heard from inside the room, the woman shooting up and covering her breasts. Jem noticed the male turn, but as soon as he saw that bit of movement he had turned and ran.

He was out of the building by the time he could process what he had just seen.

* * *

Jem lie in bed. It was midnight and he couldn't sleep. Not only was it a new place, but he couldn't get the imagery out of his mind. The woman gasping and moaning and the man being relentless on her. It confused and excited him; he had never seen that much of a woman, let alone in that position.

He swallowed and tugged on his night shirt before turning around and trying to rest.

Suddenly the door opened and dim light spilled into the room. There stood a male – a tall one. Jem sat up.

_Ah_, he thought, _this must be Cecily's brother. _

Then he realized where he noticed him from. The boy from English, sitting next to the girl who- yes. Her.  
"Oh. You must be my roommate." Jem spoke softly, "I'm James. But you can call me-"  
"Jem." The boy spoke roughly, "I've heard that's your name."  
"Yes… Yes it is." Jem held out his hand. The boy took it, shaking it slowly.  
"My name is William Herondale…. But you can call me Will." Suddenly he smirked.

Jem went cold. His lips parted and his heart sped up. It was him. The man from the library. Will's hand tightened and Jem looked at his face. He could now see his eyes; a deep blue – a deeper blue then Cecily's.  
"Tell me… Jem… do you like perving on people?" His voice was laced with a toxic tone that made Jem think he was about to get into a fight.  
"No," He tried to remain calm, "I don't. I'm sorry."  
"Then why were you watching Tessa and I?" Will questioned.  
"I didn't mean to… It wasn't… I'm sorry." Jem sighed, going to drop his hand. Will tugged his hand, so suddenly he was inches from his face. Jem locked up slightly, but not visibly.

"Next time you want to fulfil your own fantasies, do it away from mine, okay?" He then dropped his hand and turned his back to Jem, heading for his own bed.

Jem turned to face the wall, flexing his hand.


	2. Blood

**Hello there! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews so far, they give me inspiration! **

**So there is some Heronstairs in this, not much but there will be more. I like tension though so... xD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**Vermillion - Slipknot **

**xxx**

**DarkAngelBlackWings.**

* * *

Jem stood in the shower. The water was hotter than it was back at his home in Shanghai, and he revelled in the feeling. He rested his forehead against the cool wall, sighing softly. It had been a few days since his first arrival, and things had been slowly falling into place. He was on track with classes, although during the breaks he liked to sit in the music class – Henry let him – and practise his violin. He had grown to know people – He still saw Cecily hovering around, and Sophie seemed very insistent on talking to him – but he was avoiding two people in particular. The girl from the library was one – he had learned her name was Tessa from multiple people. And the other he could not avoid – Will.

He and Will very rarely spoke. The occasional shrug and nod but since the first night he was here – the night Will told him to back off – he hadn't really addressed him. Jem was okay with that, judging from what he told, Will was the type of person his mother would have told him to avoid.

Jem stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. It was a late Thursday night, so he planned on trying to sleep through the night as soon as he got changed. Once Jem had put on his night shirt and loose pants, he walked into the room and sat on his bed. He still hadn't changed the sheets from the crisp white ones; they were just too comfortable. He leaned over his bed to snuff out the oil lamp when the door opened.

Jem suddenly darted his hand back, rolling over quickly to act as though he was asleep. He knew it was a childish move, but he just wasn't comfortable facing Will.  
He could hear the voice behind him, "Seriously?" A slow cackle, "Turn around would you?"  
Jem turned slowly, his silver eyes scanning Will. His appearance was almost funny – his hair was tangled, his uniform crinkled. His blue eyes were still focused though slightly off. Jem could feel the scent of Gin hit him like a physical beat.

"Have you been drinking?" Jem adjusted himself to sitting up in his sheets.  
"What's it to you?" Will questioned, his words slightly slurred.  
"Nothing, but I can smell it." Jem's eyes slid to the wall and he shrugged.  
"You know…" Will sat on his bed, "When I spoke to you the other night, I meant don't perve on me when I'm having sex, I didn't mean don't look at me in general."  
Jem sighed, "Right."  
A grin curled at Will's lips, "Man of many words."  
Jem said nothing, just kept facing the wall.  
Will glanced at Jem, "Why were you watching me anyway?"  
Jem then turned his head, his hair falling over his eyes, "What?"  
"Why were you watching Tessa and I?" Will questioned; a smile on his lips.  
"I don't know. I could hear you. You two were loud." Jem shrugged.  
"But yet you kept watching..." Will propped his elbows on his knees, "Were you enjoying it?"  
Jem flushed slightly, "I wasn't…"

"Have you never seen a naked woman before?" Will questioned.  
Jem shifted uncomfortably.  
Suddenly Will laughed, "Oh my. Now it's explained."  
Jem grit his teeth slightly; he never had a temper although this man was testing him… "My personal life is none of your business, Will."  
"I have to ask… how did it make you feel exactly? Have you ever actually-"  
"Enough."

Will's eyes were alive with an almost dangerous glint – "Mm… "  
"What?" Jem faced him completely then, swaying his body around.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to attend a party tomorrow night." Will lied back on his bed, "You might actually find a woman."  
Jem rolled his eyes slightly, "I don't need a woman."  
"Are you into men?" Will grinned.  
"No!" Jem spluttered.  
Will rolled his eyes, "Either way, there is a party tomorrow night. Ever been to one?"  
"No, no I have not." Jem sighed, relaxing back into the sheets.  
"Alright, come along tomorrow." Will slid into his own sheets, not bothering to change. "Oh and by the way, I hear you moaning in your sleep. I don't know if you are having nightmares or having a woman do you with her mouth but can you please try and control your subconscious."

Jem rolled his eyes and snuffed out the oil lamp.

* * *

English was an incredibly awkward class. It had been the first English lesson in a few days, and everybody chose to attend. Instead of sitting in front of him, Sophie sat beside him, scribbling on her piece of paper. Jem sat beside the window, gazing out of it, trying to avoid making eye contact with either Will or Tessa.  
"Now can somebody please tell me idea of a 'Paradise Circus'? Anyone?" The teacher was trying to call out people but nobody was biting, completely ignoring what was happening. The teacher snarled and began barking at the class, as Jem faced Sophie.  
"Are you coming tonight?" Sophie whispered.  
"I think I am. Will invited me… Well, sort of invited me." He rested his chin on his palm.  
"Good," Sophie smiled, "I was going to invite you but you don't seem like the type that is into parties."  
"I'm usually not." Jem smiled back gently. She was a lovely girl and seemed very comfortable with herself; and endearing trait.

Suddenly the seat in front of Jem and Sophie was filled by a girl with dark hair. Sophie frowned because she couldn't see the chalk board, when the girl turned around. Jem's chest tightened; it was Tessa. He couldn't deny she was gorgeous, even with no make-up and her hair pulled back.  
"Jem right?" Tessa whispered under her breath.  
Jem shifted uncomfortably, "Um, yes."  
"I need to talk to you… um…" Tessa's eyes slid to Sophie and Sophie smiled sadly – Jem could tell she didn't want to move. But despite that, Sophie rose from her chair and moved to sit next to Will, who Jem could catch in the corner of his eye grinning at her.  
Tessa quickly replaced Sophie's seat, Jem's eyes sliding to her.  
"I know you… saw what happened." Tessa said quietly.  
"I'll tell nobody. I apologise for looking." Jem said softly.  
Tessa flushed and nodded, "Thank you… I'm not a… I don't usually…"  
Jem nodded, "I understand."  
Tessa nodded, "Thank you." She smiled then – a nice bright smile, a relieved smile. "So, are you coming tonight?"  
Jem nodded, "Yes, I am. Your… partner invited me." Jem flicked his wrist to Will.  
"Partner?" Tessa chuckled softly, "No, no… We…. Do things but… we're not together."  
"Oh…" Jem trailed off just as the teacher went off again.

Tessa slowly rose herself from the chair and switched places with Sophie, and Jem couldn't help the feeling of comfort return.

* * *

After a long day of classes, this type of party was not what Jem expected. It was crazy, loud blurring music, students going crazy, people throwing up in the gardens and slobbering all over each other on the couch. Jem stood there awkwardly in the corner of the room, a cup in his hand. He had never drunk alcohol, and he was unsure of the effects. But they didn't look good from what he was seeing around the large room. It was a double story dorm, a stair case leading to more chaos.

Jem spotted Cecily in the centre of the room. She wore a short dress and her hair was out in tangled divineness, running down her back. She was laughing and jumping around a taller boy who looked as uncomfortable as he did. He had green eyes that were narrowed when Jem's eyes met his, so he quickly looked away.

"You!" The man called out, indicating Jem. "Drink."  
Jem looked at his drink, "What?"  
"Come on Jem," Cecily laughed softly, "It doesn't hurt."  
"I've never… "  
"Come on. Just a sip, you'll be fine." Cecily smiled.  
Jem sighed, "Oh… okay."

Jem downed his drink in one large gulp – it tasted bitter and he cringed, but it couldn't be seen. He shivered.  
Cecily began to laugh, and she danced to the corner of the room, to only bring Jem a new cup. "Come on, loosen up a bit, okay?"  
Jem nodded slowly, confused but willing to try and fit in. He did the same to this cup, downing it quickly. He could feel as small buzz shooting through him but he ignored it, wallowing in the bitter taste as he walked over to the room to grab another cup.

On his fifth cup, Jem was beginning to feel a bit light. He was smiling more and laughing lightly at people's dancing. His skin was flushed from the warmth of the room and he had unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt to get some air. Suddenly Jem began feeling a bit sick, and covered his tingly lips and swallowed lightly.  
At this point, Cecily had noticed and turned around, "Jem, you okay?"  
"I feel… fine." He waved it off. His body locked up. He knew this wouldn't mix well with his meds, and the thoughts of having a fit here made him shudder. He couldn't do that.  
"Go upstairs, there's a bathroom." Cecily said softly, patting his shoulder.

Jem nodded and quickly raced upstairs.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Jem sat in an empty dorm room. He wasn't familiar with it and he was tense, but he needed to be alone and needed to calm his body down. He didn't want to have a fit here, not of all places. And even worse, he had forgotten his meds.

He swallowed and placed his head in his hands. This was all so much, he felt like he was getting in way over his head. He adjusted his shirt and lied back against the bed when suddenly it was opened then closed. Jem shot up. There stood Will, completely dishevelled and panting softly. He then grinned when he saw Jem, and Jem could tell he was just as intoxicated as he was.  
"Hello there, James." Will laughed, walking over to him.  
"Sorry for vanishing… I just feel very sick…" Jem cupped his mouth when at that moment Will placed his hands on Jem's shoulders.  
Jem removed his hand, "….Will?"  
"You know… I didn't even think about how you couldn't handle your liquor. Hell, you haven't even been kissed…" His hands slid to Jem's collar.  
"Your very drunk…" Jem said quietly.  
"And so are you… well for you." Will grinned before leaning forward, "Why don't we just be drunk together then, huh?"  
"Pardon?" Jem breathed.

Without anymore words, Will pressed his lips to Jem's. Jem's eyes widened as he found his own body responding, kissing back softly. He had never been kissed before and he allowed instinct to take over as his hands came up to grip Will's shoulders. His eyes slipped shut, and he allowed the nice feelings to take him for once. Will's mouth hardened, the pressure causing Jem's lips to part to deepen the kiss. Will took this advantage and slipped his tongue in, rolling it against Jem's, causing Jem to gasp softly and cling onto his shirt. Will made a small noise, slipping his leg between Jem's, pressing against his groin. Jem felt that feeling again, that tingling throb that he had only felt once before. He moaned softly before his hips rolled by themselves, rubbing himself against Will's leg in an attempt to rid himself of the odd feeling.

Suddenly like a smack to the face, he came back to his senses, pulling back harshly, his body and mouth yanking away.  
Will smirked, "My my, James."  
"Step back…" Jem staggered across the room, away from him, his head becoming more and more fogged, dizzily trying to remain still.

"Don't try and blame this on me, you were into it to." Will breathed.  
"I don't even know you-"At that moment Jem cut off with a harsh cough, blood splattering across the carpet.  
Will seemed to snap out of his lust driven, drunken daze and grabbed Jem's shoulder, "What the fuck?"

The darkness was sweeping in too fast. Jem dropped, smacking his head against the carpet as he fell into complete and utter nothingness.


	3. Offer

**Thank you for the reviews guys! It means a lot!**

**To the one reviewer who asked what ship this is, it's multiple xD But I mainly love Heronstairs, so that is the main ship here!**

**Enjoy! **

**xxxx**

**DarkAngelBlackWings. **

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER -**

**My Body Is A Cage - Peter Gabriel. **

* * *

Jem's vision began to face in. White walls blurred his eyes as they adjusted onto the wall. He gently moved – groaning softly – realizing he was in stark white clothing. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly.

"Mister Carstairs, you're awake." A small voice came from the foot of the bed. Jem shot up quicker then he should of, causing a sharp pain to burst through his spine due to lying down so long. The woman at the end of the bed was short and fragile looking, almost like a small bird. Her hair was tied back, and her wide dark eyes stared with intent.

"Um… hello." Jem rubbed his head, "Where am I exactly?"  
"You are in the Academy's infirmary. Your friends delivered you after you… collapsed." She smiled gently, "My name is Charlotte Branwell."  
"Are you Henry's wife?" Jem asked. If so, it was an odd couple. Henry the crazy music teacher, and Charlotte, the nurse.  
Charlotte giggled softly, "Yes, yes I am. I believe you are in his class too – his always talking about you. He says you love music extremely."  
"I do." Jem laughed softly.  
"Anyway," Charlotte leaned against the bed foot, "How do you feel?"  
"I feel fine. I'll be fine, the alcohol just mixed up with my medication. It was a stupid idea and I should not have done it." Jem swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"What type of medication are you on?" Charlotte asked.  
Jem went silent. He didn't talk about his medication with anyone. It was a personal topic and his illness even more so. When he explained his illness, for some reason people couldn't look past it, always thinking he couldn't care for himself.  
Charlotte sensed this and added gently, "You don't need to tell me. As long as you know of the side effects via alcohol mixed with It."  
"I do." Jem nodded. He stood up slowly, rising from the bed.  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Charlotte asked softly, "You can stay for another night."  
"No no, I have classes." Jem smiled.  
"Your clothes are in your room." Charlotte added. "The young man who brought you in had to carry you in, you were _very_ unconscious."  
"The young man?" Jem's head tilted.  
"… Um… let me see…" Charlotte picked up a clipboard from a desk across from the bed. She examined it for a few moments before looking up.

"William Herondale."

* * *

Jem felt very conscious of the fact he was walking around at night, the oil lights illuminating his very stark clothing. His dorm was so close yet in this position felt so far. He pressed his feet to the cobblestone path, following the path up to his dorm door. When he found the door he opened it slowly; the light from outside shone in – but beside that, there was no other light. He closed it quietly. In the back of his mind, he was glad Will wasn't here. He felt the memory – Will's body pressed against his, his hands clasping onto him; that feeling of that tingle as Will rubbed against parts of him that hadn't been rubbed before.

Jem felt his cheeks heat up and his breathing quicken slightly and walked into his room, scowling to himself_. I don't even know him, and he thinks he can do that to me. He took advantage of me in a weak state._

However as he entered the room more he could see that Will was indeed there, lying under the covers, his body raising up and down with deep breaths as he slept. Jem removed the patient clothing and replaced it with his pyjamas, snuggling under the sheets of his own bed. He pressed his head to the pillow, trying to think of anything else other then the fact that the man sleeping across the room from him was the same man who was touching him earlier, groping him in places that felt good, unbelievably.  
Jem felt that tingle that was growing familiar. His whole body felt warm and he squirmed. His breathing quickened again, and he jammed his legs together under the sheets, scowling to himself. A thought crossed his mind but he shook his head. He then bit his lip again, the thought becoming more dominant in his mind. He slipped his hand down under the sheets, beginning to rub over his crotch, like Will had done with his knee.

The response immediate, Jem's lips parted as a flash of pleasure shot through him, almost like a bolt, the same good feeling he had experienced earlier. Jem's breathing sped up as he began rubbing over the bulge developing in his loose pyjama pants, swallowing slightly as his legs spread slightly under the quilts. Over the fabric of his pants he gripped himself, stroking the tip of himself with his fingers, his whole body shuddering in the darkness as a new found pleasure throbbed through him.

Suddenly he heard the creak of Will's bed and his entire body froze over. He quickly shifted, raising his hand to reach under his pillow, his body curling in on himself, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, trying to think of everything else in the world.

In the morning, when he awoke, he walked into his bathroom for his regular quick shower. He stood under the hot water, washing his face and body, then stepped out, drying himself off and changing in the bathroom instead of the room this time. He didn't know what would happen with Will lurking about, and especially with such erratic behaviour. He adjusted his blazer over his shoulders, running a hand through his hair. He turned around and opened the door to the bedroom to find Will in his usual uniform. It was understandable why Tessa would of wanted to be with him, he was a good looking man, and Jem had a feeling he knew that. Jem stepped into the room, avoiding his eyes and staring at the bed instead.

"James?" Jem could suddenly feel Will standing right behind him, the heat radiating onto his back. Jem flushed.

"What?" He asked; his voice calm and collected.  
Will leaned his arm against Jem's back, leaning very close to Jem's ear, making Jem shift slightly, "If you are going to pleasure yourself," He could feel the chuckle against his ear, "You could at least ask for help."

Jem's whole body locked up. His eyes grew incredibly wide, his face turning scarlet as he picked up his papers and violin case, pulling away from a chuckling Will, walking out the door in haste.

* * *

In music class, Jem couldn't focus. No matter how many times he raised the bow to strings, it just wouldn't work. His body was just in shock from the past twenty-four hours, thoughts swirling around his mind, none pleasant. Well… pleasant to his body, but confused him greatly. He eventually gave up during the practical lesson and set his violin down on the desk, sighing softly to himself. He put his head in his hands and swallowed. Students around him played beautifully, melody soaring through the air. He allowed himself to lesson, easing himself into the music.

At that moment Henry walked over, smiling kindly – he was a kind man. "What's wrong? You are usually so focused on your violin."  
"Just… things going through my mind. I apologize, Henry." Jem murmured.  
"It's okay. Is it home sickness?"  
Jem shook his head after a moment.  
"It must be the stress. Sometimes the stress can affect us." Henry patted Jem's shoulder lightly, "If you ever need to talk, or escape, you can come here. Okay?"  
Jem smiled, "Thank you, Henry."  
"I'm always happy to help. When I was younger-"Suddenly a loud clash of symbols could be heard as an argument broke out between two students. Jem sighed; Henry was gone, off into the small crowd of gathering students.

* * *

In between classes, Jem sat in the library, taking notes on a desk. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Jem."  
Jem's eyes flicked up to see Sophie standing above him, her brown hair tied behind her head and her eyes soft on him.  
"Sophie." Jem smiled.  
"I'm so sorry… I heard about what happened… I'm so sorry, I didn't see you leave…" Sophie mumbled guiltily.  
"Sophie, its fine." Jem chuckled, "Take a seat."  
Sophie did so shyly, her eyes on him. "So… what did happen, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"I drunk a bit, and the alcohol reacted to my medication." He said slowly.  
"What's your medication?" She asked.  
Jem smiled nervously, avoiding the question.  
"Oh…" Sophie looked at her books, "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."  
"It's fine, don't be sorry. I'm sorry, it's just I don't talk about it often." He placed his chin in his palm.  
"Of course you don't, its medication, it can't be that good."  
"Right…" Jem mumbled.

"So… how is English going?" Sophie asked. She was clearly flustered; worried she had jeopardized the conversation.  
"Okay. I'm not that good." Jem smiled, glad for the change.  
"Do you want some help?" She asked, excited.  
"… Why not." Jem eyed her. He felt comfortable, not worked up, mellow.

Sophie shuffled across the desk to sit beside him, a smile on her face, "Okay, so here…"

* * *

After the last class, just as the sun began to set, Jem made his way back to the dorm. He was happy to be done with the day, and his head felt clearer at least. He knew that it wouldn't last long as soon as his destructive roommate got back. He sat on his bed, sighing to himself. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even understand Will at all. Didn't he like women? The first time he saw him he was pleasuring a woman, Tessa. Can he like both? Jem slumped back against his bed. Fitting into a new country was hard enough without this to add to the mix.

The door swung open then, and then closed with a slam. Jem flinched and shot up, looking up at Will. Will was staring at Jem oddly, and then recovered.  
"Oh, I didn't realize you would be here." Will murmured.  
"I could say the same about you; I didn't realize you would be home early at least." Jem shrugged.  
"Right." Will walked over to his drawers – the one on the end of his bed, and began rummaging through them.  
"Will… we need to talk." Jem coughed awkwardly, trying to remain calm and collected.  
"No, we don't." Will didn't even turn.  
"Um… yes, yes we do. Please." Jem said quietly.  
"Why?" Will turned, his blue eyes narrowed.  
"About the party." Jem stood up, crossing his arms.  
"What because I kissed you and you enjoyed it? Are you insecure in your sexuality?" Will teased.  
"I didn't enjoy it! I was drunk!" Jem exclaimed.  
"Yes, but you were conscious enough to remember it. And if you remember well, you responded… greatly." Will winked.  
"That's not the point…" Jem avoided his gaze.  
"What is then?" Will asked.  
"The point is you should not have done it." Jem narrowed his own eyes; he never had a temper, but at this moment, he needed one.  
"I did it. And I'd do it again." Will smirked.

Jem shook his head, "No you wouldn't, you are sober."  
"My state has nothing to do with it." Will said, "Watch."

Will took one giant step toward Jem, had seized his jaw and kissed him again. Jem barely had time to react before he realized he was being kissed, his mouth immediately softening and giving into it. This was only the second time he had been kissed but he felt his body had restored the motion to memory, his eyes slipping shut. Jem shuddered and just as his body was giving into it he pulled himself away, his hand on Will's shoulder.  
"Stop." Jem sat on his bed.  
"Alright then. Only proving a point." Will then went back to his drawers, pulling out a packet of some kind and put them in his uniform pocket. He looked at Jem and grinned.

"My offer still stands. If you need someone to… help you, I'm always willing James." Will then left.

Jem slumped against his bed, contemplating whether to get a new roommate.


	4. Blackness

**Sorry, shortest chapter! But most emotional.**  
**Deaths will be explained next chapter!**  
**Review... it makes me happy ^_^ xD**  
**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

**DarkAngelBlackWings.**

**Black Lab - This Night. **

* * *

Jem and Sophie sat in the library. The day was slowly winding down to an end, and Jem required some more help on his assignment. He looked up at Sophie; he noticed gradually that she was becoming more confident – today her hair was perfectly straight, and she was wearing small amounts of make up around her eyes. It made him smile; he was glad she was gaining confidence, she needed some. She was a good woman, a helpful one.

"Jem?" Sophie asked softly.  
"Hmm?" His eyes darted to hers.  
"You've spelt it wrong." She chuckled softly.

"Oh." Jem quickly erased his mistake and began again, rewriting the word.  
"That's it." Sophie smiled.  
"Sophie," Jem put his pencil down, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course." Sophie placed her chin on her palm.  
"You know Will, right? My roommate?" He questioned.  
"Yes, yes I do sadly." Sophie laughed softly.  
"Um… what sexual orientation is he?" He asked slowly.  
"Oh." Sophie began to laugh a bit more, "You mean is he gay?"  
Jem nodded slowly.  
"Nobody knows with Will really. I think he is bisexual. He has women but… you know Gabriel Lightwood?"  
Jem pondered the name for a moment, "The tall one with blonde hair?" He recalled him from the party, dancing with Cecily, a scowl permanently on his features.  
"Yes." She smiled, "Well, they slept together."  
Jem's eyes widened, "Really?"  
"Yeah, that's why you will never see them around each other. Gabriel hates him. He hates him for having sex with him." Sophie shrugged.

Jem tried to find a thing to say but couldn't, his lips moving as though to form words but nothing being said.  
"Shocked?" She laughed softly.  
"Yes, something like that." Jem leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. He smiled kindly at her. "Jem…" Sophie bit her lip slightly, "Do you… want to keep working?"  
"Um, I suppose… I… why?" Jem looked at her, his gaze following her as she slid out of the chair and began walking to her side.  
"Because I thought… maybe you'd like to do something else." Sophie murmured.  
"Like?" Jem looked up at her.  
"Like…" Sophie then leaned down, pressing her lips to Jem's.

Jem's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do other then kiss her back gently. His eyes slipped shut as he allowed the sensation to take him, his lips moving against hers. A small noise came from the back of her throat as she cupped Jem's face. Jem reached up to touch the back of her neck, stroking the skin slowly as he applied more force to the kiss. He stood up slowly, encircling her small body into his arms.

Suddenly the door opened of the study room and a student flew in; Cecily. Jem gasped and pulled away, as did Sophie in a hurry. She was flustered but Cecily didn't seem to notice. Her makeup was running as though she had been crying – and judging by her red eyes, Jem guessed she was.

"Sophie, there's a body in the court yard. Somebody committed suicide."  
Quickly Cecily disappeared. Jem's heart leapt. The words were like an odd ring to his ears that made his stomach do summersaults. He suddenly had a thought it was Will and his whole body seemed to go into a slight fear he didn't expect he would have.

"Oh _god_!" Sophie quickly ran out, her eyes wide, he hair bouncing as she left. Jem followed quickly, his feet carrying him quickly as his heart pounded at the though. _Could it be Will….?_

When they got there, a ring of uniforms stood in a circle. Jem could hear Henry telling students to back away, pushing them away from the scene. Jem followed the path that Sophie made via pushing students out of the way, with the mere force of her little body. Jem followed until he could hear the murmurings loudly, and then could see Henry visibly, pulling students into line.

It wasn't Will.

Jem noticed the gun first. The gun in the grip of the dead hand. A woman's hand – a woman with long brunette hair, now stained scarlet.

"Oh…" Sophie's hands covered her mouth, _"Oh, Tessa!"_

Hours passed. And then more hours. It was intense – Jem

* * *

watched as they cleaned up the blood and took the body away. He couldn't believe it – Tessa seemed so happy, even the few times he had spoken to her. Jem didn't see Sophie again that night, she left quickly. He tried to follow her but she was so emotional he thought had had better leave her be. He flushed slightly when he thought of the kiss and the events but that memory was very dull when compared with seeing Tessa's corpse in the centre of the school.

Jem approached his dorm door. He couldn't help but remember that small feeling of fear when he thought it was Will but chocked down that memory violently. He wouldn't care. He opened the door and closed it behind him. When he turned around he straight away saw Will.

Will was dishevelled, his clothes crinkled and his hair falling over his face. He was pale – and deadly silent. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Jem's lips parted and he started forward.  
"Hello…" Jem said softly.  
No response. Will's hands were clenching and unclenching against the blankets. Jem couldn't blame him; from what he had seen, Will and Tessa were close.  
"William… I'm so sorry…." Jem tried to share his condolences.  
Will was stone; cold hard stone. He wasn't talking, he wasn't breathing.  
"I'll go…" Jem turned around; he would go back to the library or visit someone's dorm. He knew Will needed his space when suddenly he heard from the dim room.

"No."  
Jem spun around, his eyes on Will, "What?"  
"Don't go." Will looked up; he looked like he was looking through Jem rather than at him.

"Okay." Jem slowly approached Will like a wounded animal, pressing a hand to his knee gently.  
"She meant a lot to you, didn't she?" Jem asked softly.  
Will said nothing, but slowly moved to cover Jem's hand with his own. The sudden force of him squeezing it made Jem jolt internally but he didn't move from the position he was in. With his spare hand, Jem leaned over and snuffed out the oil lamp.

They sat like that in the darkness the rest of the night; Jem's hand in Will's, Will's hand squeezing tightly as though Jem may fade into the blackness.


End file.
